LA CRUEL VIDA DE MIMI
by mimimatt26
Summary: que pasa cuando tienes una vida llena de tristeza y una perdida que llevaras en tu corazón siempre?...podra Mimi volver a enamorarse? podra Yamato Ishida sacar a Mimi de ese infierno que la hace vivir Michael? podran estar juntos al fin lean mi segundo oneshot


**UNA VIDA NEGRA Y UN FINAL RADIANTE**

Una chica vacia, eso eralo que era. En eso la habia convertido su novio. Lloraba cada vez que estaba sola, comia todo lo que podia hasta vomitar o tomaba hasta que le diera sueño, y su unico motivo " EL DESAMOR DE ÉL" " LA INDIFERENCIA" " EL ABANDONO" " LA SOLEDAD". Lloraba hasta que sus ojos no dieran mas y ya no tuviera mas lagrimas.

-¡TONTA! ¡MIL VECES TONTA! -gritaba hacia dentro y volvia a llorar- ¿ como puedes seguir amandolo y buscandolo?¿ si a él solo le interesa salir y pasarlo bien? ¡ TONTA! ¡ ESTUPIDA! - volvia a decir para si misma y volvia el llanto

Si, todo eso se debia a él, el padre de sus dos hijos MICHAEL WASHINGTON

**RECORDATORIO**

Había perdido recientemente a su bebe, tenia 3 meses de hospitalizada para sacarle el embrion. Mimi lo unico que queria era morir para estar junto a su bebe. Nadie la entendia, todos le decian que pasaria, que no tenia importancia, en cambio para ella fue lo mas hermoso esos tres meses de embarazo, pero al ver como lo sacaban sentia que una parte de ella se iba con ese pequeñito una parte de su corazón y alma. Despues de dos dias le dieron el alta y fue en ese momento que se dió cuenta de por que Michael no la visitaba en el hospital. La había dejado, la abandono para irse con su familia que la odiaba a ella y con sus amigos, sin importarle la reciente perdida de su bebe. Ella lo busco despues de un mes, pero cada vez que lo llamaba una chica le contestaba y le decia que era la nocia de Michael y que no lo volviera a llamar. Pasaron dos meses y se volvieron a ver, volvieron a tener relaciones sexuales y para ella volvio todo a brillar, hasta que él la volvió a dejar

- no quiero estar contigo y no iré a tu graduación- si Mimi se graduaba de cuarto medio y lo habia invitado

El día de su graduación llego. Ella tenia la esperanza de que él asistiera, pero no llego y el dia que se suponía debía ser el mas feliz para Mimi fue el mas triste de su vida.

Despues de eso volvió a lo que era su vida. Salía con su amigas Sora, Kari y Yolei. Lo que lo que nunca habia hecho antes lo comenzo hacer ahora por despecho para borrar todo lo que se refiriera a Michael. tomaba hasta que no recordaba nada y fumaba como si se fuera acabar el mundo, sus amigas por mas que intentaran que ella no bebiera y fumara mas de la cuenta no lo conseguian.

- les juro que no lo vuelvo hacer, bebere de manera moderada al igual que ya no fumareles prometió la castaña mientras que Sora le tomaba su cabello y Yolei sobaba su espalada y kari le entragaba una toalla para que limpiara su boca cada vez que vomitaba hasta la ultima tripa

- te creemos pero el no merece esas lagrimas y que te hagas este tipo de daño- le decia Sora maternalmente

Asi pasaron cuatro meses en el que no volvió a saber de él, hasta que un dia estaba en su computador chateando con sus amigos de años y con su ex novio Yamato Ishida.

-como as estado hermosa- preguntaba el rubio

- bien ahora que no lo e visto en meses y que no e sabido de él mucho mejor

- me alegro aver si nos juntamos a tomarnos un helado o vamos al cine ¿ que dices?

- de acuerdo pero tiene que ser otro dia pues me ire a la playa con las chicas por unos dias

- tu me avisas

- de acuerdo lindo- respondio con una sonrisa la cual desaparecio hasta que se abrio una ventanilla diciendole

- hola ¿como estas?

Mimi quedo tan sorprendida de que Michael le escribiera siendo que desde hacia 4 meses que no sabia nada de él ni siquiera se habian visto. Tan indesisa se encontraba de si responderle o ignorarlo que no se dio cuenta cuando Sora se acerco a ella

-respondele no pierdes nada con saber que quiere- le dijo al lado de ella

- no quiero te apuesto que sera para decirme que me eliminara de msn- respondio Mimi con mucha pena

- pues averigualo - resondio Sora y escribio un HOLA

esperaron unos segundos y aparecio en la ventanilla un

- ¿que haces? ¿como as estado?

- bien y preparandome me voy a la playa por este fin de semana largo y tu- respondio Mimi

- nada jugando y hablando ontigo

- bien que bueno- respondio sin saber que mas esribirle- ya te dejo que nos vamos

- espera ¿te parece si nos juntamos cuando vuelvas?- pregunto un indeciso Michael

- mmm si - contesto una indesisa castaña

- ¿aun sigues con el mismo numero de celular ?

- si, y tu ¿ aun sigues con el mismo numero?

-si -respondio Michael

- bien entonces yo te llamo ya te dejo que ya nos vamos a la playa - se despidio la castaña - cuidate nos vemos - dijo y se desconecto

Asi paso que se volvieron a encontrarduraron un año hasta que ella con toda la depresion intento quitarse la vida dos veces con padres sin saber que mas hacer la internaron para que no lo volviera hacer y asi su pena de haber perdido a su bebe. Si ese era el mayor dolor de Mimi Tachikawa. Estuvo dos meses internada, hasta que le dieron de alta y cuando salio trato de hablar con Michael, pero el le dijo que no queria hablar ni estar con una loca. Hasta que un mes despues fue a medico a hacerce unos examenes para saber que no tenia nada malo despues de haber perdido a su bebe cuando le hicieron un test de embarazo salio positivo Mimi al saber el resultado que le dio la doctora quedo en shock

- no puedo estar embarazada - se decia para si misma- no debe de haber un error - le dijo esta vez a la doctora y a su madre que se encontraba a su lado

- no o puede ser, para eso necesitamos que te hagas una ecografia y ay sabremos si lo estas o no- comento la doctora al ver la cara de preocupacion de la castaña

- que hare si lo estoy- dijo apunto de una crisis nerviosa- intente matarme con pastillas y si estoy embarazada ese bebe debe estar muerto o saldra con problemas y eso yo no lo quiero - dijo ya con lagrimas en sus ojos

- lo primero la pediremos de urgencia sera la unica forma de saberlo y asi poder ayudarte en lo que sea- la tranquilizo la doctora

- bien ¿que debo hacer para pedir esa ecografía?- pregunto rapidamente

- con estos papeles tienes que ir a inscirbirte para tus controles mensuales con la matrona y este para que pidas una hora para la ecografía- dijo entregandole unos papeles

- bien gracias doctora- agradecio levantandose de su asiento y dirigiendose a la puerta de salida

- señorita muchas felicidades

- gracias- respondio con una sonrisa que desaparecio al salir de la habitacion

Se hizo la ecografia y salio positivo tenia cuatro meses de embarazo y no habia tenido ningun tipo de cuidado con su bebe, y mientras estuvo en el psiquiatrico habia fumado como nunca dos cajetillas de 20 cigarros en un dia durante dos meses, sin contar que seguia fumando. Bien ahora se cuidaria y haria todo lo que le indicaran con tal que su bebe nasca sanito aunque eso ultimo lo dudaba un poco.

- se lo diras a Michael - pregunto Sora mientras peinaba a Mimi

- no, no quiero que piense que lo quiero obligar a estar conmigo solo por estar embarazada

-hay Mimi tu no cambias- le comento rodando los ojos- el tiene el derecho de saber que sera padre

- no quiero

- vamos no seas egoista

- esta bien dame el telefono lo llamare para darle la noticia- le dijo la ojimiel y Sora le alcanso el auricular

marco el numero espero , al tercer timbre le contestaron

- si diga

- hola Michael aoy Mimi- saludo nerviosa

- a que quieres ahora- pregunto friamente

- pues queria decirte que seras papá estoy embarazadatengo 4 meses - le dijo entusiasmada

- pues yo creo que no deberias tenerlo- dijo sin mas, Mimi al escuchar sintio mucha pena y le dieron ganas de llorar- no estas en condiciones de tener un hijo y yo no lo quiero estoy joven para ser padre asi que decerias abortarlo- le aconsejo sin ningun tipo de sentimientos

Mimi al terminar de escuchar lo que le decia el rubio ya no aguanto mas y unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus al ver llorar a Mimi se dio cuenta de que el estupido aquel no le habia dicho nada bueno

- no, tu no estaras dispuesto pero yo si- respondio determinadamente la ojimiel

- haz lo que quieras lo unico que te digo es que no me pidas ayuda por que no te la dare- fue lo ultimo que le dijo y colgo

Mimi se quedo tan impactada con lo que le habia respondido el rubio que no salia de su sorpresa

- bien si eso es lo que pensaba aya el pero ella tendria a ese pequeñin y saldria adelante sin la ayuda de ese estudi rubio de ojos verdes- penso la castaña

- que te dijo ese hijo de p...

- que no lo queria. que abortara- le corto la castaña

- bien tranquila para eso estamos nosotros que te queremos y Yamato que aun se muere por ti - la tranquilizo la peliroja

-gracias amiga que aria sin ustedes

Asi pasaron sus nueves meses de embarazos en los que el padre no fue a ninguna ecografia y ni se aparecia para saber como iba el embarazo y su que llego el momento del parto Y Mimi lo dejo entrar pensando que quisas asi el cambiaria, que equivozada estaba la pobre.

10 meses pasaron y se fueron a vivir juntos en lso que el rubio no aguantaba que le pusieran responsbilidades y en los que se le prohibiera salir a beber con sus amigos todos los dias. hasta que tomo sus cosas y se fue. A los 3 meses despues Mimi se entero que vivia segun él una amiga el no se preocupaba de su hijo de un año y dos meses. segun el no tenia plata pero si salia con su "amiga y el hijo de su amiga"hasta que los padres de Mimi la hecharon y el la llevo a vivir con pero todos los dias el pasaba a ver a su "amiga" al departamento hasta que Mimi se aburrio de que Michael jugara con ella y se fue volviendo a la casa de sus años depues volvio a caer en los brazos de Michael y volvio a quedar embarazada pero lo que ella no sabia es que desde ese dia su vida se convertiria en su peor pesadilla.

Se fueron a vivir juntos a la casa de los abuelos de Michael donde vivia la madre, la hermana y los abuelos. Michael golpeaba cada vez que podia a Mimi incluso estando embarazada no le importaba nada ( ya lo habia hecho en el embarazo anterior de Mimi asi que no era la primera vez). varias veces Mimi tenia que ocultarles a sus padres que Michael la golpeaba por verguenza, las humillaciones por parte de la madre de Michael y del rubio.

Ya habia pasado un año y ay seguia aguantando las humillaciones y maltrato por parte de él. varias veces sus moretones los ocultaba con pintura incluso una ves dejo su ojo tan morado que culpo a su hijo de un año que el habia sido que le tiro un zapato.

no salia no tenia amistades habia perdido todo su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos era la mujer mas apagada y amargada las peleas cada vez eran peor él sin remordimientos la culpaba de todo, la tomaba del cabello y le pegaba combos en su cabeza.

FIN DEL RECORDATORIO

si estaba arta de todas esas cosas habia sido tan estupida al creer en todo lo que el le habia dicho

- deberia aver aceptado tus propuestas Yamato ni te imaginas como te extraño- se decia mientras seguian callendo lagrimas por su mejillas.

FLASH BACK

una chica castaña ya tenia 5meses 1/2 de embarazo se encontraba en su casa cuando sono el timbre se levanto a ver quien era al abrir la puerta se encontro con unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro que la miraban

-ho..hola ... yamato- saludo muy sonrojada

- hola como estas- saludo el

- bien, pasa- lo invito a entrar a la casa

- asi que es verdad que seras mamá - dijo el una vez que se sento en el sillon y miro el estomago de la castaña

- si, pero ni preguntes por el padre que no vale la pena hablar de él-le dijo antes de que él preguntase por ese estupido

- de acuerdo, pero si no quieres estar con el y estan malo como padre permiteme a mi ser su padre lo querre como si fuera mio, yo aun te amo princesa- le dijo tomando sus manos y mirandola fijamente

- no lo se, seria injusto para ti- respondio muy trsite como le ubiese gustado que Matt fuera el padre de su hijo y no Michael

- no me interesa que no sea mio, yo te amo Mimi y tambien a ese bebe que es tuyo -dijo con una pequeña esperanza

- lo siento no seria justo, no puedo Yamato ¡perdoname!- le pidio llorando

- tranquila te entiendo si algun dia te arrepientes y quieres volver a mi lado ten por seguro que ahy estare para ti y tu bebe- le dijo dandole un beso en su mejilla

- te lo agradesco de todo corazón- se lo agradecio la ojimiel

FIN FLASH BACK

- estaras dispuesto a volver conmigo- se pregunto la ojimiel

se estiro en su cama a ver como sus dos hijos dormian. tomo su celular y estaba decidida a llamarlo pero recordo que no tenia su numero, asi que se decidio en llamar a Sora y conseguir el número del chico que aun la queria ya con el tiempo quizas se enamoraria de el

-alo Mimi que sucede estas bien amiga- pregunto una asutada peliroja- te hiso algo ese malnacido?

- no amiga deisculpa que te llame a las 3 de la madrugada pero es que necesito el número de Matt estoy decidida a dejar a Michael y sus amenazas ya no doy mas esta fue la ultima pelea - le dijo decidida la castaña

- esa es mi amiga te lo dare ahora mismo - dijo y le comenzo a dictar el numero de Yamato

-gracias amiga lo llamare de inmediato quiero irme antes de que Michael vuelva de la pega-comento su decicion

- bien te dejo para que lo llames cuidate y me llamas apenas ayas terminado de hablar con el- le ordeno Sora

- claro amiga ay hablamos te quiero y mil gracias adios- se despidio y colgo

Su corazón latia a mil por hora y su manos comenzo a temblar mientras miraba el número para marcarlo

- Hola quien habla y espero que sea importante o si no lo matare por despertarme a las 3:15 de la madrugada- hablo un somnoliento rubio

- hola Matt soy yo Mimi- saludo las castaña, basto solo con escuchar ese nombre para despetar completamente y sentarse en la cama era extraño que ella lo llamara a esas horas

- dime estas bien paso algo- pregunto un asustado Matt

- no , bueno si - respondio Mimi - la verdad es que queria preguntarte si aun sigue en pie la oferta de que quieres estar conmigo y mis hijos

- por su puesto sabes que siempre te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad no e podido dejar de amarte- confeso el ojiazul

- lo se y como quisiera corresponderte estoy tan herida Matt que no se si pueda volver amar- le confeso Mimi con toda sinceridad

- tranquila con el tiempo lo lograras te lo aseguro - la tranquilizo el rubio

- gracias puedes venir por nosotros no quiero estar cuando el vuelva de su trabajo- le pidio Mimi

- por su puesto voy en seguida - ten todo listo y nos vendremos a mi departamento

-gracias- le agradecio lña castaña y colgo

A la media hora llego Matt a recoger a Mimi y a sus dos hijos. Metieron a los dos niños al auto y luego un par de bolsos se subieron y se fueron.

Pasaron dos años en los cuales Mimi logro sanar y ahora estaba completamente enamorada de Yamato y los niños al ver a su madre bien y muy feliz ellos tambien lo estaban querian mucho a Matt como si fuera su padre ya que de Michael no volvieron a saber desde que salieron de esa casa. Así que los niños veian a Matt como su padre ya tenia 7 meses de embarazo esperaba a una linda niña a la que llamaria era el mas feliz con la noticia tenia 7 años y su hermano kazuo de 5 años tambien se encontraba muy feliz. Aparte de que Mimi y Matt se iban a casar en un mes antes de que naciera la pequeña atzuko...

ya estaba todo listo para la boda Mimi llevaba un vestido lindo hecho a su medida por su abultado abdomen. La iglesia, el salon donde seria el coctel si ya estaba todo listo.

- estoy nerviosa amiga aunque ya llevamos dos años junto no me lo puedo creer esto parece un sueño del cual me da miedo despertar- le decia a su amiga Sora quien la habia apoyado en todo momento

- tranquila que este es tu dia mas feliz y todo lo malo que viviste con ese malnacido queda en el olvido por fin tienes todo lo que te mereces amiga- la reconforto la peliroja

- gracias no se como pagarte por todo tu apoyo amiga

- con una gran sonrisa y siendo muy feliz de esa forma me puedes pagar amiga

- gracias te adoro eres la mejor- le dijo dandole un abrazo

- oye eso deberia de decirselo yo no tu- respondio un burlesco castaño

-¡TAI! - lo regaño su novia

- lo siento solo era una broma solo les queria decir que ya esta todo listo para que no vayamos - dijo ofreciendo su brazo a ambas chicas

- mis hijos donde estan tienen que irse conmigo en el auto son mis pajes- pregunto una preocupada castaña

-tranquila que ya estan sentados en el auto- la tranquilizo Tai

-gracias son los mejores

-lo se no tienes que decirlo siempre me estan diciendo lo genial que s..

-¡TAI BASTA!- lo volivo a regañar su novia

-hajhajhjahajha pobre Tai va a quedar traumado de tanto que lo retas- lo defendio la ojimiel

- gracias amiga te adoro - le agradecio el moreno

Todo trancurrio tranquilamente por fin los novios se habian casado se veian tan felices que ya no daban mas de tanta felicidad. Dejaron a los dos hijos con Sora y Tai mientras ellos se iban por dos dias de luna de miel.

- y amor eres feliz- pregunto el rubio

- mas que feliz amor y todo gracias a ti que has sido mi gran apoyo y salvacion- dijo su esposa besandolo

- me alegro por que yo no permitire que nadie mas te vuelva a dañar-comento el rubio- primero lo mato antes de que te dañe - agrego

- no hace falta con las miradas que les das basta y sobra - confeso la ojimiel- y cambiemos de tema que estamos aqui para disfrutar de este momento

se comenzaron a besar hasta perderse en su mundo lleno de amor.

Porfin ella podia ser feliz jamas habia pensado que su ex novio la haria tan feliz y ella que lo habia dejado por que la aburria y por que no conseguia amarlo y ahora estaba perdidamente enamorada de su ahora esposo y era la mujer mas feliz de todo el planeta. Lo que era las vuelta de la vida.

**FIN**

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTABA DEPRIMIDA Y DE AY ES DONDE SALIO ESTE ONESHOT... SI ES MEDIO RARO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESPERO SUS RR**


End file.
